Talk:Chell
military androids Hey I was wondering if it be ok to add this little factoid, When Chell makes it to the first chamber with turrets GLaDOS says "Due to mandatory scheduled maintenance the appropriate chamber for this testing sequence is currently unavailable. It has been replaced by a live fire course designed for military androids, the enrichment center apologizes for the inconvenience and wishes you the best of luck." Then later after completing the test chamber she congratulates you with "Well done, Android. The enrichment center once again reminds you that android hell is a real place that you will be sent to at the first sign of defiance." It seems to me that a lot of people don't catch this. Though I know GlaDOS is not a reliable source of information I think this is a very interesting bit of dialog that fits in well with some other things she says as well as Chell's certain unique abilities. It would make sense that if Chell was an android that GlaDOS might actually indeed have an electronic copy of her mind on back up files so that she may download it into a blank android, thus all the previous test subjects could actually be incarnations of Chell as previously stated in this article as well as the idea of GLaDOS bringing Chell back every time she dies. Not only that but if Chell was a "Military Android" it would also explain her unnatural healing ability as her amazing logical thought processes and ability to think in three dimensions despite having no former experience. I think if you consider the facts it is quite possible that Chell might be some type of android, yet most articles do not mention this possibility.71.102.47.47 07:30, 12 January 2008 (UTC)Cryha As with the discussion on the GLaDOS page, this is all conjecture and thus cannot really be included without turning every Portal article into forum topics. There's too much speculation on these pages as it is. Coming Second 14:08, 12 January 2008 (UTC) i glatos was telling the truth.all of the things it said were related to questons on the web site(Ya,i figered it out.) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ox0ShAbo9ZQ&feature=related At 3:50, GLaDOS mentions Chell's mind being backed up. However, if she was completely mechanical, how could the neurotoxins effect her?--1upD 20:22, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm sure that was just anther one of the countless desperate attempts to convince Chell not to kill her. "I have a copy of your brain, if you don't kill me you can exist forever". GLaDOS can't be trusted to have told the truth ever, she's very manipulating (although not very skilled at it :P) ::Judging from your comment, i'd say you don't realize that GLaDOS manipulated you into destroying her "disk operating system" part. --FireMan 23:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :I see it as the first line is a notice you were sent to the wrong room, the second is a prerecorded responce to the androids the would normally use the chamber. The backup could be for a human brain (if true at all) who knows how advanced GLaDOS is?--Sandwichman2449 22:35, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Eli Vance leg sprite Has anyone else noticed Eli's prosthetic leg is identical to chell's heel springs? That and Chell looks a lot like Eli's wife, but she was killed in the resonance cascade. -Chemy Cal Chell the Android I think that that is not exactly true. On http://aperaturescience.com, one of the questions is, 'how severe is your pain?' There are only bad answers, so this implies Chell hurts (probably explaining the springs.)Chemy Cal 21:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC)Chemy Cal Future Importance I read in her article that one of the staff at Valve said that she will be a important character in the Half-Life series character. What do you think it means? I think that she will be found in the Borealis, trying to do... something that has to do with Black Mesa. She will then give you her Portal gun, and join you on your adventure. Luroberto 03:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) 12:03 AM July 7 2009 Model What program do you use to view the Chell model or any model in Portal? HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 20:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :LOL!! And don't forget all these images as well! Never heard of the Source SDK?... Most Source model screenshots here were taken with the model viewer in the SDK. Bust screenshots with black backgrounds are from the face poser. Both are in the SDK. ;-) Klow 13:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::*I've tried using the Model Viewer in SDK but it only seems to let me view Half-Life 2 models. That's why I asked for help. HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 13:37, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::So could you help me? How can I view portal models with the Model viewer? HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 13:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::You have to change the profile below. Choose "The Orange Box", then "Portal". Klow 15:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Name Can we add a citation to how we know her name is Chell? I never noticed that in the game and I replayed it multiple times. 00:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : Read credits @ end of game. SiPlus 07:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC)